Monkey in the Middle
by Candysweetstories
Summary: When you are stuck in the middle and the prize is being thrown over your head, what choice do you have but to play Monkey in the Middle! Amy has a boyfriend- his name is Evan NOT Ian, but is one twisted winter break going to change that? With betrayal sneaking up on you and a shot at happiness being tossed around, does true love have any chance?
1. Chapter 1

The clue hunt ended and the following year brought so many changes for the whole entire family, especially for Amy Cahill. As the clue hunt came to an end many had friendships formed, the strongest friendship was between Amy and her then-enemy Sinead Starling. These girls had become like sisters (funny because they shared similar features), they shared secrets, stories, ideas and a house (actually Sinead lived outside Grace in a guest house). Not only had Amy gained a sister but she had also gained a boyfriend too. His name was Evan, he is a TOTAL dork (according to Dan), he is cute, kind, and a perfect boyfriend (according to Amy), he is intellectual when it comes to computers (according to Sinead), he is a cheap pain in the bum (according to Ian). Evan and Amy had been dating for several months and the only obstacle they had to over come was the annoying siblings situation, but that was quickly resolved when Dan and Stacy (Evan's sister) fell in love and started dating themselves.

Amy POV

"Ugh… how much clothes do I have", I thought to myself.

I was organizing my drawers to make room for the clothes Natalie sent me.

They were all designer… of course, but they were simple and classic, and exactly my style. Natalie had been sending me designer clothes ever since the clue hunt ended, as a sign of truce, I willingly accepted them so I could have something to show off to the stuck up snob Allison. Allison is a girl in my grade, she is the 'Leader' of the popular clique, she is the girl who is jealous of my relationship with Evan. The latter provoked a memory of the day Evan and I first walked the halls of our high school as a couple.

Flashback

I stood there with sweaty palms and my hand entangled in Evan's-I mean my boyfriend's.

"Evan?" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't worry about what they think. What matters is what we have." he told me.

So then we walked down the hall hand-in-hand towards our History class which unfortunately was located next to Allison and her lipstick phonies.

As soon we were in a hearing range Allison shouted,

"Ohhh… look there's Beauty and his Beast!"

This comment was followed by a series of laughs and sneers. I felt a pang of annoyance, what right did she have to say something like that!

"Oh! Amy I smell something bad!" Evan said with covering his nose.

Suddenly inspired I thought of a witty comeback, "I wouldn't look now but there are a herd of zombies coming our way… and they reek of perfume."

That bitch and her posies were staring at me with wide eyes when my phone rang. I gave Alison and her posies one last smug look, I had won the battle… for now.

"Come on Evan."

I went around the group of wannabes and as I walked by, they jumped and shrieked and jerked away like they smelled something horrible- yah themselves. After observing their reaction Even turned to me and whispered, "I did hear something about herds of Zombies and their unbearable stench of overdosed perfume." We both chuckled silently and rushed in to the classroom.

Flashback

That was a memory from back when I was the old Amy Cahill back when I was quiet and shy, when I use to stutter, and I use to dress in stupid sweats and t-shirts. It was back when I use to be weak. Now I am stronger and confident, and now I dress in designer clothing, that even Alison can't afford, best of all now I stand up to Alison and her crowd. But that doesn't stop them from making snide comments about me and trying to pick on me… oh well once a bitch always a bitch.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice my phone ring. I quickly snatched it off the ground and hit the answer-key... without looking at the Caller I.D.

"Hello…?"

"Hello Love" Ian answered in his suave British accent.

"Oh… Ian!"

"Yes it's me, you seem quite excited to hear from me, Love."

"No I'm more surprised… it's been 5 months since the last time we talked."

"Well that's the reason I called. I realized it's been a long time so um… I decided to visit."

"Okay… when should I expect you?" I answered calmly while my heart thumped out of control.

"In 3 hours…."

"I'll have a limo pick you up at the airport… I assume your flying in with your private plane.", I said still trying to play it cool.

"Yes and I'm bringing Natalie if you don't mind, love"

" Sure, it would be nice to have Natalie over I really need to thank her properly for all the clothes."

"Okay then see ya' Love"

"Ian… the nickname!"

"Oh yeah… sorry Love"

"IAN!"

"I'm British!"

"Fine, bye"

"Bye… Love"

I hung up disgruntled, I was hoping to spend my winter break with my boyfriend… not with my ex-boyfriend! Well what's done is done, I still have to organize Ian and Natalie's stay in New York and I only have… 3 hours. I ran to the living room where Dan and Stacy were making-out.

"DAN!"

"What!?", he shouted with annoyance.

"Cobra Alert" I yelled, I knew that was immature but that was the only thing that would get a response out of him.

"Why, Where, When!" He yelled immediately, jumping off the sofa but unsuccessfully dropping into Stacy's lap.

Stacy grunted but then she wrapped her arms around Dan's hip and put her head on his shoulder. "They are SO cute!" I said mentally.

"They're coming to visit. In Attleboro, our home. In 3 hours." I replied in a calm manner.

"So" Dan said with a shrug.

"Well, tell Nellie to make cookies, and tell Anthony to prepare 2 rooms."

"Why can't you?" Dan whined. Making him look like a baby… sitting on his girlfriend's lap.

"Because I've got to call the limo service and then clean my room which looks like a tornado screwed it up."

"Fine!" said Dan, he hopped off Stacy's lap and took her hand. Then the pair went looking for Nellie and Anthony.

As I finished up business with my brother I rushed up to my room to and started to clean it up. And boy did it truly did look like a tornado screwed it up.

* * *

**Monkey in the Middle Chapter 1 as promised! How did I deliver? Did you like it? Review for me please!**

** I changed my mind I'll update every Friday starting this Friday. **

**Anyway this story was inspired by Pearlagent's Love Stories for those who haven't heard.**

**_I wanna get to know you questions _are something new that I thought of so I can get to know my readers. (Not meant to be nosy in any way)  
**

**1. Where do you live?  
**

**2. Favourite Book Series?  
**

**3. Girl or Boy?  
**

**4. Twilight or Hunger Games  
**

**5. Do you think you are good at writing romance?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to every one who reviewed, alerted and favorited! Here is a big fat chapter as a reward!  
Special thanks to IHeartScience who agreed to be the Beta for this story, you have the best ideas!**

**I have something to clear up! I got a lot of people saying that Amy and Ian are too OOC. Well through out this story you'll read about two sides of Ian and Amy. One side will be of the of the past, you'll see that side of them in the flashbacks it'll be IC. Another will be of the present timing (winter break) it'll have the more OOC Ian and Amy, as you read on you'll see how they came to be like that. If you got any questions PM me or ask me in the reviews.  
**

* * *

Amy had been looking forward to a romantic winter break with her boyfriend but instead she was stuck with her annoyingly gorgeous ex-boyfriend and his equally gorgeous sister. Wasn't she suppose to feel sad and frustrated 'cause of the change of events? Instead she felt warm and bubbly inside… just like that time Paris with Ian. "STOP IT!", Amy screamed in her head. She could not afford to think like that. Ian Kabra was her ex-boyfriend…therefore her past, he had nothing to do with her future. Just as Amy snapped out of her little mental intervention, a sleek black limo pulled

up to the curb.

Limo's never really impressed Amy, but the boy that stepped out of the limo sure did- enough to make her gasp. He was as breathtaking as ever, with his perfectly angular chiseled features, sloped nose, styled raven-black hair and amber eyes. Ian looked even more kissable than the last time Amy had seen him- outside the top security cell in Madrigal prison where Ian's psychopath mother was being held.

"Hello Amy!", Natalie said in an impatient tone.

Amy blushed, she was so busy staring at Ian that she completely forgot about Natalie… And no one forgets about The Natalie Kabra.  
"Oh! Um... Hey Natalie", Amy said trying to push the thoughts of a certain gorgeous Kabra out of her mind. When Ian finally noticed Amy sneaking peeks at him and he couldn't help but smirk, he knew she couldn't resist him… for long.

"Well you guys seem to be staying for a long time." Amy said with a hint of worry in her voice, as she eyed the growing pile of luggage the driver had started to unloaded.

"Two weeks. Didn't I mention it over the phone, love?", Ian replied.

Amy POV.

"Two weeks" I repeated, carefully ridding my voice and face of any emotion.

FLASHBACK

The little balcony was illuminated by dozens of fairy lights in different tones of blue and yellow. There was a soft furry blanket on the floor and on top was a huge picnic basket giving off a dangerously delicious aroma. Everything was so beautiful and perfect I could barely comprehend my surroundings.

"Do you like it?", a voice purred in my ear.

I still was frozen in awe, so I just nodded.

"Is that all I get for spending my whole afternoon decorating this pathetic balcony for the love of my life?" Ian asked with mock disappointment.

His voice thawed me and I turned around and wrapped my arms around Ian, his arms quickly found my waist and held me in a tight embrace. I brought my mouth towards his ear. "I really really love it! Thank you!", I sighed.

"Well that's more like it" Ian said kissing my neck- sending a shiver down my back.

He then led me to the blanket and sat down next to me, "I brought your favorite foods and some white roses..", Ian nervously muttered.

"Why did the great Ian Kabra get his hands dirty for some pathetic love-sick girl?", I laughed at him.

"Honestly?" he asked uncertainly. Ian's face was twisted in worry.

My heartbeat accelerated, "Sure…"

"Well I have to go back to London as soon as possible to take over my father's art business. So I just wanted to say goodbye before I left… I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

My breath stopped, "So this is it for us?" , I asked.

"No… you can come to London with me.", Ian said hurriedly

"I can't! I have Dan and School, and my life is in Boston", I cried desperately.

"Then I'll come to visit you, as often as I can."

"How often would that be?" I countered with a sniff.

"I don't know ,love. I don't know." Ian whispered as he dropped my hands and turned around.

Seeing him so visibly frustrated just broke my heart ," Oh Ian! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you frustrated. We've only been together for two weeks and I don't want it to be over so quickly. It's just, that I really love you!"

This caused him to turn around and cup my head in his hands. "It's okay it's not your fault, love. I'm frustrated because my family has taken everything away from you. Your parents, a normal childhood, and happiness. And now even after they are locked up behind bars they still are taking stuff away from you… and from us."

I stood their for a minute just staring at Ian as his speech took full affect. I know Isabel killed my mom and Vikrim is the top suspect for vesper 1 but still they didn't take as much from me as they took from Ian.

"It's okay. I know what they've done and I know what I've lost but the past is the past. Don't beat yourself up about it that'll just hurt me. You know I love you and that I forgive you so just chill."

"Okay" Ian said his voice emotionless.

"Okay, let's make the most of tonight.", I said with enthusiasm

Ian watched me with careful eyes as I poured some pink lemonade into two champagne glasses.

"To the best two weeks of my life.", I toasted.

"To the best two weeks of my life', Ian repeated. His face breaking into a smile.

FLASHBACK

The bitter-sweet memory passed through her head in just mere seconds. "The Kabra's didn't notice anything", Amy thought. But little did she know that the flash of emotion that showed in her eyes for seconds did not go unnoticed. Ian had been thinking of that same memory for awhile, he remembered all those bizarre emotions that he had experienced that day. He guessed that Amy had experienced them too and was still holding onto them, Ian hoped it would help him soften her feeling towards him. When he saw recognition flash through her eyes, Ian knew his plan was working.

An oblivious Natalie soon spoke up, "Amy! I can't believe I'm saying this to _you_ but I love your coat!".

Amy's head snapped up, it's not everyday that Natalie Kabra compliments on your outfit. "I thought you'd like it, after all you picked it out."

"Yes. I remember, it's Burberry isn't it?"

"Yes!", I said enthusiastically, looking down at my knee-length tweed coat in my favorite tones of cream, brown and orange.

"Well it looks great on you! Finally you look good enough for my bro-", Natalie stopped abruptly and looked from Ian to Amy. She hoped they didn't notice her slip up. There was a uncomfortably awkward silence between the trio.

"Umm… Well thank you Natalie.", Amy said awkwardly after awhile but than lapsed back into silence

"Well it's great you ladies have a shared interest in fashion but I think we should get inside. The chauffer has already transferred the luggage inside.'' Ian said breaking the iceberg.

"Okay then, follow me.", Amy said uneasily meeting Ian's gaze.

Amy lead the Kabras from the driveway to the grand entrance way and on the steps was the one and only Dan Cahill holding his on to girlfriend's hand.

"Hello Cobras and Nerdy sister.", Dan said as he greeted the little group.

"Hello Daniel.", Natalie replied sweetly.

"Hiya Nat! Why'd you tag along? Did you miss me already? You know it's only been like a couple months.", Daniel teasingly addressed Natalie.

"Daniel you shouldn't talk about our past in front of your girlfriend, she might find out.", Natalie mockingly scolded Dan.

"Dan, what does she mean, I'll find out?", Stacy asked Dan worriedly.

Dan's face fell, he could see what Natalie was trying to do, but before he could open his mouth to reassure Stacy , Natalie spoke up.

"Oh honey hasn't Daniel told you?!", Natalie said her voice full of pity and her face twisted in concern.

"Daniel? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!", Stacy shouted.

Again before Dan could open his mouth Natalie beat him to the punch.

"Well before _you _Daniel and I… well I'm sure you should here it from him." Natalie said. Shaking her head, she moved her gaze from Stacy to Dan, "How could you've kept it from her for so long! She deserves the truth… you know if you love her, that is.", Natalie ended by raising her eyebrows before briskly turning around in such a way that it was certain Dan wasn't the only one who saw her sexy hot-pink thong she worn under her short black pleated micro-mini skirt.

"Every word she said was a lie, every bit was a FRICKEN LIE! Stacy don't believe a word she said!", Dan shouted furiously.

"I don't know Dan she sounded pretty sincere!", Stacy shouted back, her body shaking uncontrollably .

"Of course she did! She's a bloody Lucain! She's the QUEEN of DECIEVING AND LYING! Stacy you don't understand!", Dan shouted and started shooting daggers at Natalie who was standing on the top step with of grand entryway.

"A Lucain? What the bloody hell is that Dan?! And of course _I_ don't understand right! That's your answer to everything nowadays! If you say she's lying then why don't you tell me what she's talking about?", Stacy shouted her voice full of hysteria.

"I'm telling you the truth Stacy! I don't know what the f^ck she's fricken talking about! She's lying, cause there was nothing between us EVER!", Dan argued back his face red with fury.

Amy who had been standing by confused by the events that had just occurred, thought of saving her brother from an explanation but of course before she had chance to say something Natalie interjected.

"What! So your saying what we had between us was _NOTHING_! Is that how you treat all your girlfriends? Stacy I wouldn't trust him to much!", Natalie cried her eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh shut up Natalie! I know your just trying to break us up!", Dan snapped at Natalie.

"Why the hell are you shouting at her! She just told me something that you kept a secret from me for so long! It's not her fault that your such a flirt! Stop being so cruel to her! You know what if you're gonna be like that than we're over!", Stacy screamed at Dan before storming off to her car.

"You happy now! That's what you wanted, didn't you Natalie?", Dan spat at Natalie, before running off to Stacy.

After Dan was out of sight Natalie sighed and asked impatiently "Can we go in now?".

Not knowing what to say Amy just lead the Kabras silently to the house.

* * *

**Okay what do you think about this chapter? I updated on Saturday as promised. I'll update again next Sunday. Please Read and Review!**

**Last Round** **of ****_I wanna get to know you questions: (my answers)  
_**

**1. Where do you live? _I live in Nepal._  
**

**2. Favourite Book Series? _Pretty little liars_  
**

**3. Girl or Boy? _I'm a girl._  
**

**4. Twilight or Hunger Games? _Both for books but Hunger Games for movies._  
**

**5. Do you think you are good at writing romance? _I think I'm okay at writing romance._**

**Next Round of _I wanna get to know you questions: _**

**_1. Dream Vacation Destination?_**

**_2. Favorite TV Show?_**

**_3. What do you want to be when you grow up?_**

**_4. Who do you think should play Ian Kabra in the movie?_**

**_5. What is you favorite story on fanfiction?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited! You support is what pushed me to get this chapter done. Big Thank you to IHeartScience! Your the best!**

**I'm trying something new out, check it out. The character's outfits...**

** www. polyvore fanfiction/ collection?id=2089684 (without the spaces)**

* * *

"Natalie your room is the third one to the left and Ian yours is the one across it, I think your luggage is already inside. Oh and I'll pick you guys up for dinner. It's in an hour.", Amy stated before turning around and strutting down the hallway, the sound of her heeled boots muffled by the plush maroon runner. Ian watched Amy walk down the hallway fondly. He recognized the familiar swaying of her hips but he also noticed something different about her. There was more confidence and spirit in every stride she took, Ian observed. "When did she get so poised?", he thought to himself.

Natalie leaned against her door and silently observed her brother. She already figured out what he was hoping to accomplish by the end of the trip, Natalie had to admit his plan seemed exceptional and well thought-out even for a Kabra but he decided she'd play it dumb for a while just to see how things would play out. Besides she had something else to focus on, breaking Dan up with his pathetic girlfriend. Though seeing Ian struggling to win Amy's love back and even stupid Daniel running desperately after his girlfriend made Natalie miss her own boyfriend. "I'll see him soon if he keeps his promise.", Natalie thought with a sigh.

* * *

At 7:30 Amy, Natalie and Ian sat down for dinner that Nellie had already set up for them on the table.

"Where's Dan?", Nellie asked as she sat down at the head of the table.

"He texted that he's staying at Stacy's, they got into a fight so they're um… working things out.", Amy said carefully leaving out the part about Natalie.

Nellie snorted, "Is that what we call sex these days 'working things out'? In that case me and Anthony are gonna work things out tonight."

"Gross! We're trying to eat you know! And Dan and Stacy are not having sex! They're only 15 for gods sake!", Amy shouted.

"Okay then what did you think those 'sounds' coming from Dan's room were? Ghosts? Grow up kiddo! Just cause you're a 17 year old virgin doesn't mean everyone is!", Nellie teased.

"I'm NOT A VIRGIN!", Amy shouted with rage and embarrassment. This caught Ian's attention.

"Oh really! Please do tell who the lucky guy was!", Nellie said in amusement.

"Ugh I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it Evan? OMG it was Evan!"

"NO IT WASN'T! I really don't want to talk about it!", Amy cried, her was face flushed red.

"Okay then kiddo.", Nellie soothed patting Amy's hand. "Soooo… do you guys like dinner?", she asked the Kabras.

"Absolutely not! Who eats this much carbs? You Americans are so unhealthy! This is simply repulsive!", Natalie screamed.

Ian was to lost in thought that he completely ignored Nellie and Natalie's banter over the meal. "Amy's not a virgin?! Who the bloody hell did she have sex with? Wait… who's Evan? Why did Nellie think Amy had sex with him? Wait- he isn't her boyfriend. Is he!?", Ian thought franticly.

Amy kept her head down in embarrassment. Had she really announced that she lost her virginity in front of her ex-boyfriend, his sister and her au pair! "Thank god Dan wasn't here! He would never let me live it down.", Amy thought in relief.

Amy finally found some gut to sneak a peek at Ian, she saw his face twisted in confusion and his brows furrowed. "OH GREAT! Now Ian's thinking about who I lost my virginity to! If only he would remember…", Amy thought she blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

As soon as Nellie and Natalie's argument had died out there was a pregnant silence between the group, everyone was doing their own thing. Amy was pushing meatballs around her plate, Ian was eyeing his tall flute of Perrier, Natalie was murmuring under her breathe, and Nellie was stuffing her face with food and nodding her head to some song on her Ipod.

Suddenly Amy jumped up, "I'm going to the library!", she announced and fled the room. Then Ian stood up and followed her, Natalie rolled her eyes.

"He does know she has a boyfriend, who loves her more then he could ever.", Nellie asked Natalie.

"My brother loves Amy more than any peasant could.", Natalie said curtly before sashaying out of the room.

"And there was one…", Nellie whispered to herself.

Amy POV

Words couldn't describe sense of relief I felt hen I saw the French doors leading to the my private library. I burst in not even bothering to close the doors behind me as I ran over to the grand oak wood bookshelf and slid behind the concealed door that lead to a hidden spiral stair case. I ran up skipping stairs, my boots making a racket as I fled to the privacy of my sanctuary. I as sure if someone was looking for me they would find me in no time. As soon as I got there I launched myself on to my huge four-poster bed, I felt myself sinking into the duvet. I closed my eyes for awhile and opened them again. I looked around the room and sighed, I loved everything in it from the mustard yellow love-seat to the Japanese inspired floral wallpaper, the bear-skin rug and the autographed The Wanted posters that filled up an entire wall. This was the secret room that I had spent every spare moment in for the past 2 years, the room that I had shared with no one except Evan. "I wish he as here.", I thought. I desperately craved for his warm arms embracing me, I wanted his lips gently pressed against mine but really I wanted to see his eyes the most.

Ian POV

I ducked behind a sculpture as Amy looked around before taking the next turn and disappearing into a dark hallway. "Shit I lost her.", I thought as I looked around the hallway Amy had disappeared into. Then I saw light coming through a door that had been left ajar, "I bet she went in there.", I thought as I ran noiselessly down the corridor. When I got to the entryway I looked inside and found a well-lit room that bared significant resemblance to the library in the old Kabra mansion back in London. Everything in the room was breathtaking the grand chandelier with Swarovski crystals, the massive built-in oak wood bookshelf, the Italian molding, the over-sized leather couch, the hundreds of paintings hung on the 20ft walls, the animal skin rugs and the floor to ceiling maroon velvet drapes but what really took Ian's breathe away was a life sized portrait of Amy in a strapless emerald gown, her hair was flowing down her shoulders in red waves, and her emerald eyes smiling down at him. I heard a faint sigh in eerie silence, it was a sigh that I would never forget. I abruptly looked around for Amy but she was no where in sight. That's when I noticed I little crack between the bookshelf and the ceiling, know that I thought about it, the bookshelf looked suspiciously like a door. My Lucain training kicked in and I walked to the bookshelf and gently pushed it back it didn't budge so I pulled it toward me and it swung open revealing a spiral stair case.

Amy nearly jumped out of her skin in fright when she heard the creak of the trapdoor open and quite foot steps come up the stair case. When Ian reached the top of the stairs he saw a very frightened Amy staring at him with big eyes.

"How did you know I'm up here?", Amy said accusingly as soon as she recovered form a fright.

"I'm a Lucain, love!", Ian said looking at Amy in disbelief.

"Oh really…?", Amy said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay! I followed you here.", Ian said throwing his hands up to surrender.

"Why?", Amy asked with curiosity.

"To talk.", Ian said as if it was totally obvious.

"About what?", Amy said her eyes narrowed as she stared at Ian.

"Us…", Ian said feeling a tad uncomfortable this was going to be harder than he imagined.

"Okay…", Amy said cautiously. Ian was the last person she wanted to talk to right now but she felt oddly comforted by his presence. "It's probably because I was feeling really lonely a second ago.", Amy answered her emotions.

"Where do we stand in terms of our relationship?", Ian asked slowly dreading the answer.

"Ian you can't just not talk to me for six months and then magically appear again and expect me fall back in love with you!", Amy snapped, suddenly feeling defensive.

"I don't expect anything from you. I just want to understand where we stand.", Ian said calmly.

"Oh really! Then Ian you should listen up when I saw that WE ARE JUST COUSINS now!", Amy yelled at Ian.

"Okay then. Fine! Now I understand. Can you please just calm down Amy.", Ian said in a calm soothing voice. He reached for her hand.

"Do you have a boyfriend?", Ian asked making circles on her palm with his thumb. Amy knew she shouldn't let him do that but she enjoyed it to much.

"Yes, his name Evan.", Amy quietly said blushing. She hated the affect Ian was having on her, he had her morph back into the old Amy Cahill, shy and quiet.

"I'm happy for you. You know.", Ian said with a warm smile.

"Thank you.", Amy said relived. She had been stressed out about how Ian was going to take it when he found out about her and Evan.

"Can I ask you a question?", Ian asked.

"Sure.", Amy said cautiously. He wouldn't ask her about what he heard at dinner would he?

"Will you go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Okay, but just as cousins.", Amy said relieved.

"Really Amy? Cousins? Judging by the fact that we've spent far to many nights together before, I don't think it's appropriate to call me your cousin."

"Okay.", Amy said hurriedly. It was kind of gross having to have made out with your cousin. "Where are we going out for dinner?"

"It's a surprise love.", Ian stated.

"I need to now what I'm going to dress up for!".

"Since when do you care about what your wearing?", Ian asked confused.

"Oh Ian, I've changed you know.", Amy said with a smirk.

Ian stared at Amy he had noticed some changes but judging by the haughty look she was giving him he realized that she had changed- she was more feisty and… he liked it.

"If it means all the more to you…", Ian said leaning in. "Italian.", he purred in Amy's ear.

Amy sat frozen too dazed to respond, this was to much Déjà vu for her to handle.

* * *

Flashback

"Stop the car Ian! Ian! Stop the car! Now! STOP THE CAR! IAN!", Amy screamed hysterically, tears running down her face.

"Amy, love! I'm not going to hurt you! Trust me. Calm down!", Ian said. Not even taking his eyes off the road.

"No, your not going to hurt me? Why should I believe you? You think I forgot about the time when you lured me to my death in Australia!?"

"I'm not going to hurt you!", Ian repeated stiffly.

"If your not going to hurt me then STOP THE CAR!"

"No, not until we get there."

"Ian! Please just slow down then.", Amy said as she choked on sobs.

It broke Ian's heart to see her like that so he slowed down the car a bit, he was going 3 times faster than the limit anyway.

"Where are you taking me?", Amy whispered.

Ian didn't respond. He didn't know how to handle this situation, he had no clue what to say.

Amy's chest tighten in fear. She whimpered. She looked out the window but all she saw were taunting trees flashing pat her.

Suddenly the black Mercedes came to a halt.

"We're here.", Ian said.

All Amy could see were the scary dark woods in front of them. She had the urge to run away but Ian grabbed her hand.

"Come on.", Ian said picking Amy up and carrying her deeper into the woods bridal style. Amy was frozen in fear. What was Ian trying to do? She couldn't comprehend it.

After walking through the woods silently for what seemed like an eternity Ian stopped and put Amy down.

"Amy can you please calm down.", Ian said his voice showing some emotion at last.

"No I can not! You kidnapped me from my house at midnight, drove me across town driving 3 times faster than the speed limit and then brought me to the middle of the woods. How the hell do you expect me to calm down!", Amy screamed before bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry love! But I need to tell you something.", Ian said his voice quivering.

"What?", Amy sniffed it shocked her to see Ian Kabra so vulnerable.

"Amy I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for the hell I put you through during the clue hunt! I know what I did is not forgivable but please just please think about giving me another chance!", Ian said dropping to his knees. "Please?"

"Your asking me to forgive you for putting me through hell, trying to kill me, and breaking my heart?", Amy asked Ian.

"Yes I suppose I am.", Ian said staring at Amy with puppy eyes.

"I know it was Isabel, not you, behind everything. So I forgive you."

Ian looked at Amy in disbelief. He couldn't believe the girl he and his family had caused unbearable pain was willing to forgive him.

"Thank you!", Ian said. He pulled Amy into a hug. "You don't know how much that means to me.", he whispered into her hair.

"But why?", Amy whispered.

"What love?", Ian asked confused. What was left to question now?

"Why did you do that? Why did you beg for my forgiveness? You know I forgave you when I found out the truth."

"I didn't believe you could forgive me for all the pain I've caused you. I wanted to hear it for myself and…", Ian said before breaking off.

Amy waited him to finish his sentence but instead he leaned closer and closer.

"And because I love you Amy.", Ian whispered before kissing her gently.

Amy's heart skipped a beat. She had been dreaming about this moment for so long. When they pulled away Amy heard herself say , "I love you too Ian."

Flashback

* * *

"Amy?", Ian said as he gently rattled Amy. Her eyes had glazed over and her breathe had sped up considerably over the last minute or so.

"Huh?", Amy said finally returning to reality.

"I think you need to get some sleep love.", Ian said pushing Amy back onto the bed and pulling the covers over her.

"Goodnight Ian.", Amy said before closing her eyes she was very exhausted.

"Goodnight love.", Ian said before kissing Amy's head and walking out.

* * *

It was 9 in the morning before Ian came down the stairs in a grey Abercrombie shirt and Armani jeans. He quietly crept into the living room and saw Amy curled up on her boyfriend's lap, her head rested on his chest. They were quietly staring in to each other's eyes. Evan's hands rested on Amy's hip.

"Your awfully quiet today Evan. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really Ames, I watched this interesting documentary on the Catacombs in France last night, it's still on my mind.", Evan said kissing Amy's head.

Amy laughed, she knew more about those Catacombs than Evan thought she did.

"What?", Evan asked questioningly.

"Oh nothing…", Amy said. She felt a stare, she automatically scanned the room until they fell upon Ian who was leaning on the door frame.

"Good morning sleeping beauty.", Amy joked.

"Good morning to you to love.", Ian said raising his eyebrow. Suddenly Amy blushed. Evan felt weird just sitting there while his girlfriend was talking to some British model who called her 'love'.

"I didn't know we were expecting guests?", Evan asked Amy feeling a little hurt she hadn't told him before.

Ian noticed that Evan had said "we", as if it were his house too. That really got on Ian's nerves. Amy noticed a vein sticking out of Ian's neck, "Why his he angry? I thought he was cool with me and Evan.", Amy thought. She replayed the conversation in her head 3 more times, and then she noticed it.

"Sorry I didn't tell you that _I_ was expecting guests Evan but I only found out 3 hours before they got here and then I fell asleep early and forgot to text you.", Amy said putting an emphasis on I.

"Oh, then… um. I'm Evan.", Evan said awkwardly sticking his hand out for Ian to shake, he felt dumb for questioning Amy.

Ian shook Evan's hand. "I'm Ian.", he said with a curt nod.

"Breakfast kiddos!", Nellie yelled form the kitchen.

"Okay… then. Now that you know each other let's go have some breakfast.", Amy said before grabbing both Ian and Evan's hands and leading them to the kitchen.

Everyone sat at the breakfast bar with plates full of warm Belgium waffles, crispy turkey bacon and ripe strawberries. Ian looked at his plate and then up to Amy and then back. Amy also nervously eyed Ian.

"Thank you", Ian mouthed.

Amy blushed again dropping her gaze. "He understood", she thought happily, before shifting her attention to her food.

Evan who had noticed this exchange between Ian and Amy sat there flustered, he had only seen them together for about 2 min and Ian had already got Amy to blush twice. "Who is this guy anyway? And why is he here?", Evan thought.

"How did you guys meet?", Ian asked after awhile of silent eating. He had told Amy that he was happy with her being with Evan so he thought he might as well play the part.

Amy let out a long sigh as she remembered the day Evan and her met.

Flashback

It was a chilly November afternoon, Amy was running to the school library to check-out some books for an essay on The French Revolution her coffee sloshed around in the cup threatening to spill over anytime. As soon as she got into to the toasty warm building she made a beeline to the History section. She combed through the bookshelves her eyes shifting from one book to another looking for the right book. In a record time she pulled out four big fat history books. Amy balanced them on her left hand and held her cappuccino in her right as she made her way to the back of the library. When got there she put her coffee down on the side table along with books and sat at window ledge. Amy spent a great deal of time looking through the textbooks trying to memorize everything since she couldn't checkout anymore books until she returned the 20 books she had checked out last week. It was at times like this Amy wished she had her brother's photographic memory, she didn't have to spend hours and hours trying to memorize stuff she could just look at it once and then remember it for the rest of her life. At least history was easy but science really was a pain in the ass for her. Amy had been so engrossed in her textbook that she didn't notice the boy standing in front of her until he cleared his throat, Amy's head snapped up.

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to disturb, but I was wondering if you were done with one of those books.", Evan asked nervously.

Amy froze in shock. The most popular guy in her grade was talking to her! The guy that Alison and her gang would fawn over was talking to her. "Oh my god, he looks sop cute!", Amy thought as she stared into Evan's blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm done with these.", Amy said passing three books to Evan. She was proud of herself for not letting her stutter come out.

"Wow! You finished this in three hours?", Evan asked amazed as he eyed the huge textbooks.

Amy blushed before speaking, "Yeah I did I love history so it was pretty easy." "Wait how did you know I was here for 3 hours?", Amy asked suspiciously. Several encounters with the Vesper's had made her more guarded.

"Oh… um well, I actually uh- guessed.", Evan said struggling to find an excuse. He couldn't really tell her that he had been watching her ever since she walked into the building because he thinks she's beautiful, smart and kind. She'd think he's a weird stalker.

Amy didn't even need help from her Lucian training to tell that Evan was lying but Amy let it pass.

"Are you doing your report on the French Revolution too?", Amy asked curiously a trace of hope in her voice.

"Yup I am, but I don't really know where I'm going with it.", Evan admitted shrugging.

"I'm sure you'll find something after you read those books, they've included several articles and reports written by historians. I found them very inspiring.", Amy informed.

"Is that so? Then do show me.", Evan said sitting down next to Amy.

"Okay you see here…", Amy started

Evan listened intently as Amy explained the articles and her opinions on the revolution. He couldn't help but notice the way she sighed heavily now and then in deep thought then quickly snap out of it, he thought they way she spoke with her hands was super cute but the thing that he loved the most about her was her lovely sweet gentle voice. Evan was so mesmerized by Amy's melodic voice and gentle emerald eyes that he didn't notice she had stopped talking and was staring into his eyes.

Both Amy and Evan felt something as they stared at each other adoringly, it was a gentle tug towards each other, they felt a ridiculously strong need to touch and get to know each other.

Amy felt Evan's big hands on her small ones. They both looked at each other and then down at their intertwined fingers and then back in to each other's eyes. After a comforting silence Evan spoke first.

"Do you want to catch a coffee sometime?"

Amy smiled warmly at him, "Okay, how's now for you?".

"Great.", Evan said smiling widely.

They both collected their things and walked towards the exit hand-in-hand.

Flashback

"We met at the library.", Amy started.

"We had to work on a report about the French Revolution.", Evan continued smiling.

"But I took all the books on the particular subject.", Amy said with a smile.

"So I came up to her and asked for some."

"I gave him three big fat textbooks."

"But I was completely lost and didn't know what to do."

"So I sat him down and gave a long lecture about the book."

"But I was to lost in her eyes to understand a word."

"I figured that out when I finished, because he was still staring at me."

"Well your to beautiful.", Evan said adoringly.

Amy smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Evan and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ewww! Is this how you guys greet me nowadays? Every time I see you your faces are glued.", Dan shouted at Amy and Evan from the doorway.

Amy and Evan broke apart immediately much to Ian's relief, both flushed.

"And you! How could you let that happen?! Those guys are gross! How could you stand watching them? At least you and Amy did your stuff behind closed doors.", Dan said glaring at Ian.

"Dan!", Amy shouted in warily.

"What?!", Evan said looking at Dan then Amy and then Ian.

* * *

**Chapter 3 a week late I know, I'm so super sorry! That's why this chapter pretty long. Anyway I decided that I'm not going to promise anymore update dates, but they will come every week maybe a little later but I'll try to get one chapter up every two weeks. kk?**

**I created a collection on Polyvore showcasing Amy and Ian's outfits through out the story. Here is a link:**

** www. polyvore fanfiction/ collection?id=2089684 (without the spaces)**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**__****Last Round** **of ****_I wanna get to know you questions: (my answers)_**

**_1. Dream Vacation Destination? Hawaii_**

**_2. Favorite TV Show? Big Bang Theory _**

**_3. What do you want to be when you grow up? Author and Fashion Designer_**

**_4. Who do you think should play Ian Kabra in the movie? Siva Kaneswarn (or his twin)_**

**_5. What is you favorite story on fanfiction? For 39 clues: Betrothed Ultimate Favorite: Renesmee's Teenage Story  
_**

**_Next Round:_**

**_1. Favorite Bad Guy in History? (For example, Adolf Hitler)_**

**_2. Favorite color of eyes?_**

**_3. The Wanted or One Direction? Who's the best?_**

**_4. Hamilton or Jonah? Who would you date? Who do you think Amy would date?_**

**_5. What branch do you belong to?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited and alerted! You don't know how much it means to me! Love you guys!**  
_

_**Thank you to IHeartScience for being so awesome and helping me with this chapter! You Rock!**_

_**I'm looking for a Beta to help me with more than spelling, grammar and punctuation so if you think your fit for the job. PM me!  
**_

_**I'd love to hear your thought's on this chapter! If you find anything confusing don't hesitate to PM me, I'll be more than happy to explain!**_

_**Love you guys so much! Keep it up! **_

* * *

_"And you! How could you let that happen?! Those guys are gross! How could you stand watching them? At least you and Amy did your stuff behind closed doors.", Dan said glaring at Ian._  
_"Dan!", Amy shouted in warily. _  
_"What?!", Evan said looking at Dan then Amy and then Ian._

Amy threw a wary glance at Dan before turning back to Evan. She had to do some damage control fast! She totally wasn't ready to tell Evan about her and Ian but she had to tell him something… Amy concluded that she was just going to have lie to Evan and break one of their relationship rules.  
"Nothing Evan. Nothing!", Amy blurted out quickly and then blushed, that wasn't the most convincing lie she could have told.  
Ian was surprised when he heard Amy try to lie, "Since when does Amy lie?", he thought. The Amy he knew wouldn't have lied, she would've tried to explain the truth in a calm manner. Than it dawned to Ian that Amy had really changed.  
Evan stared at Amy in disbelief. He couldn't believe that what Dan said was 'Nothing'! There had to be more. He opened his mouth to ask Amy again but she spoke before him.  
"I mean. What Dan meant to say was that Ian is very protective over me because he's my cousin so Dan expected Ian to have a defensive or grossed out reaction.", Amy said regaining her confidence after the feeble lie. Ian and Evan both noticed that Amy had carefully left out the last part of Dan's outburst.  
"If that's so why did Dan say, 'at least you and Amy did your stuff behind closed doors.' the phrase clearly implies that you and Ian had a physical relationship of some sort.", Evan said smartly at Amy who stood up in front of him with her arms crossed at her chest.  
Ian caught Amy's gaze with a smirk and mouthed out, "Ekat". Amy struggled to keep a straight face at Ian's joke, this wasn't the time to giggle at Ian's sarcastic comments.  
"Your observation is clearly incorrect than. Ian and I have never been physically involved! Plus I'm sure Dan was referring to the time when Ian and I had acted together in . Obviously the scenes required us to portray two lovers, alas Dan was left scarred.", Amy said.  
Ian read between the lines he knew that "the play" Amy had referred to was actually their short-lived fling in Korea, Ian felt a pang of anguish when he thought back to the time when he had deceived Amy and played with her emotions during clue hunt. Dan stared at his sister in disbelief he couldn't believe she was lying to her boyfriend for the Cobra's benefit, even though it was his fault that she was in this position, "It still isn't cool to lie for a Cobra, after all the damage they can cause.", Dan thought sourly. His miserable mood had thrown the peace in the house off balance. Evan looked at Amy suspiciously for a second as he analyzed her excuse but than thought of their relationship rules, "Amy would never break any of the rules and plus Ian's her cousin.", Evan concluded.  
"In that case than okay…", Evan said awkwardly.  
"Well I'm glad that's sorted out because I'm HUNGERY!", Dan said.  
Amy gave him a look that said, "You better run now or your going to get it for causing me so much trouble!".  
Dan gulped. His dorky sister looked scary as. He could see steam coming out of her ears and her eyes had turn red, she had morphed into a DEMON! Or he was just imagining things…"Must be the hunger.", he thought.  
Amy sat down on her seat and stared long and hard at her breakfast before picking it up and dumping the contents in the trash. "Hey I worked hard on that!", Nellie said coming out of the pantry. "Sorry Nellie I'm not hungry anymore.", Amy said apologetically before tossing the dish into the sink.  
"Of course your not hungry! Who would be hungry after being falsely accused by someone you thought you trusted.", Natalie said in a pitiful voice making a dramatic entry. Evan sulked.  
"Good morning!", Natalie said as she slid into the empty seat next to Ian.  
"It was… until you got here.", Dan muttered. Evan snorted.  
"Belgium waffles, crispy turkey bacon and ripe strawberries…? Ian's favorite breakfast!", Natalie said with wiggling her eyebrows at Amy. Evan's grin was now replaced with a frown. Amy blushed before responding, "I wanted you guys to feel more comfortable."  
"Sure that's what this is about.", Natalie said sarcastically. "At least this meal is edible… last night's dinner was simply- gross!"  
"Well I'm flattered you like my cooking! You're welcome!", Nellie said her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Natalie simply smiled in response. Dam unable to bear the hatred that welled up inside him from Natalie's presence stood up to leave.  
"You're not going anywhere kiddo! Finish your breakfast!", Nellie said just as Dan's plate hovered above the garbage can.  
Pretending not to hear Nellie Dan dumped the uneaten stack of pancake and bacon into the garbage bin and threw the dish into the sink before saying, "Spoke a tad to late Nellie, sorry!". Dan turned around and ran out of the room but not before knocking a bowl of strawberries onto the floor.  
"That was not graceful.", Natalie said the second Dan stumbled out of the room. Ian nodded in agreement before switching his attention to Amy.  
"Love?"  
"Yes Ian.", Amy answered rather timidly. Evan felt his anger flare up inside him at this exchange.  
"I was wondering if dinner is still on for tonight?", Ian asked.  
"I don't know…", Amy said uncertainly. She faced Evan. "Is it Evan? Should I go?", she asked.  
Evan felt a lump in his throat. He didn't want Amy to go anywhere with Ian-especially on a dinner date. Even though they were just cousins Evan had a feeling that it was a more than that for Ian. But Evan wasn't in a position to say Amy wasn't allowed to go. If he did, he'd look like desperate and insecure boyfriend so he was forced to say, "You should go, you guys can catch up and stuff." Amy's face broke into a big grin when she heard what Evan said. She ran up to him and hugged him.  
"What about you? What are you going to do tonight?", Amy asked concerned.  
Evan forced a smile on his face and said, " I don't know Stacy was pretty upset last night so I think I'll take her out."  
Amy's heart melted Evan was so sweet! He was willing to sacrifice his Friday night for his little sister. Amy pulled Evan into a sweet kiss that she soon deepened it herself. Ian looked away. He couldn't bare seeing Amy being all lovey-dovey with her new boyfriend. Seeing them kiss was like being stabbed in the heart a hundred times for him. Natalie sensing her brother's discomfort put her hand on top of his. Ian turned to face his sister. Natalie saw the agony blazing in his eyes, "Don't do this to yourself. You don't deserve it.", she whispered gently.  
"You of all the people know that I do Natalie.", Ian said.  
Natalie shook her head in disagreement and the looked at Amy and her boyfriend snogging shamelessly in front of her. She cleared her throat loudly trying to get them to separate but her efforts were wasted because Dan entered the room.  
"Ewwwwww! Seriously GET A ROOM!", Dan screamed in horror.  
Amy and Evan broke apart immediately… again. Amy's eyes narrowed as she shot daggers at Dan, "Get OUT you dweb!", she screamed.  
"Excuse me my dear sister but I was going to tell you I'm going out but your snogfest was so disgusting that I was nearly blinded!", Dan said defensively  
"You shouldn't joke about being blind Dan.", said a stern voice from behind Dan. When Amy saw who the speaker was her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Sinead! When did you get back?", Amy asked as she went over to hug Sinead.  
Ian and Natalie exchanged a glance. "What's the Starling doing here?", they both thought.  
"Just now. In a rather good spirit I must say, till Dan cracked a joke about being blind.", Sinead said scolding Dan. Dan's shoulders slumped. "I'm really sorry Sinead, I didn't mean it."  
"It's okay.", Sinead said stiffly. Then she noticed the Kabra's sitting at the breakfast.  
"I didn't know we had cousin's over?"  
"I didn't know either.", Evan said. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one who didn't know about the guests.  
"Well now you know. They're staying over for Christmas by the way.", Amy explained.  
"Well Fiske will be happy to know we're getting along well. You know if we last the next two weeks without killing each other.", Sinead said with a dark chuckle. The Kabra's smirked a little and Dan and Amy exchanged a grin those words simply too true.  
"If we get through the two weeks without killing each other I'm sure Uncle Fiske will be overjoyed.", Amy agreed.  
"That is if we can get through the two weeks without killing each other.", Ian reminded.  
Evan looked at everyone and saw a smirk or an evil grin plastered onto their faces. "If we don't kill each other.", was what they all had agreed to as if they would at any moment end someone's life. Evan looked around for someone to burst out laughing and say "jokes" but no one did instead they all nodded at each other after Sinead said, "Almost a year without an incident I'm sure we don't want to break that streak."  
"So how are Ted and Ned? Did the surgery work?", Amy asked with concern. Sinead's grin fell instantly. "Ned's surgery worked he no longer has head aches, he's happy about that… but Ted's surgery didn't work the way we hoped. He can now see a faint outline of his surroundings.", Sinead said sadly.  
Amy hugged her best friend.  
"It's like looking in the dark. I guess it's better than being swallowed by the darkness.", Sinead said. She tried to hold the tears back but they spilled down her cheek.  
"Shhh. I'm sure Ned and Ted will come up with something.", Amy said trying to comfort Sinead.  
"Yeah I'm sure they'll find out something…I'm going to the University across town to do some research tomorrow. Do you want to come with?"  
"Um… I'd love to but I'm going skiing with Evan tomorrow… but I'm sure we could reschedule. Right Evan?", Amy said. Looking at Evan questioningly. Evan sighed. Here was another situation where he could chose to be the best boyfriend in the world and the cry about it later or to be the insecure desperate boyfriend who had to spend every waking moment with his girlfriend. Evan really didn't want to lose another day with Amy. After all this winter break was suppose to be 'their' two weeks. Evan looked at Sinead who was silently crying on Amy's shoulder. Then he looked at Amy who was desperately trying to comfort her. Evan really wanted Amy to be happy but he wanted her to himself too. Amy searched Evan's eyes. She could see that he really didn't want to lose more time with her. Amy thought "After all this was suppose to be our two weeks.",. She felt desperate. Amy really wanted to be their for her bestie but she also really wanted to spend more time with her boyfriend. Ian sensed Amy's tension so he came up with a solution were he would be the only knight in shining armor.  
"Sinead if you don't my mind I could come with you. I do have a background in medical science if that helps.", Ian offered.  
Sinead lifted her head off Amy's shoulder and wiped the tears off her face. She faced Ian in total disbelief. "You want to help me?", She asked.  
"Yes… if you don't mind.", Ian replied.  
"Why?", She asked dumbfounded.  
"I'm your cousin… aren't family members suppose to help each other?", Ian teased.  
Sinead blushed, how could she be so clueless?  
"Well thank you. I would really appreciate that.", She said her cheeks flaming red.  
Ian smiled at Sinead before turning his attention back to Amy.  
"So now you can go on your date. And don't worry about Sinead I'll take good care of her.", Ian said smoothly.  
Amy smiled widely. Ian had saved her from a huge dilemma.  
"Thank you.", Amy said before giving Ian a lingering hug. As she pulled away from Ian she asked, "Since when do you have a background in Medical Science?"  
"Since Isabel shot Natalie and Jonah. I took a class when Natalie and I got back to London just incase …", Ian said. Natalie squirmed in her seat. She didn't like to be reminded of her bloodthirsty mother and the damage she's done to Natalie's life.  
"Oh. I'm sorry", Amy said looking down at her feet. She couldn't imagine how Ian and Natalie felt constantly worrying and watching their back. She knew that the clue hunt had everyone worried and alert but it was different to have murderous parent out for your blood.  
"Don't worry. We all went through it when the clue hunt ended.", Ian said reading Amy's mind.  
Amy couldn't help herself. She fell back into Ian's embrace.  
Evan sat there dazed by Ian's little price charming performance. He couldn't believe that Ian had twisted the whole situation around so that it was him who came out as the life saver! Not only that but the guy also managed to make Amy feel sorry for him. It also really annoyed Evan how Ian had Amy and Sinead blushing like crazy, "For gods sake Sinead is 20! Three years older than him!", Evan thought. "At least I have Amy to myself tomorrow!", Evan thought on a happier note.  
"Ian I'm free today. We can grab a coffee and then I'll show you around town. Are you up for it?", Amy said after a while.  
Evan looked at Amy in disbelief. They were suppose to go on their weekly morning coffee dates today. Amy couldn't just go with Ian! He tried to catch her attention to tell her that but she was to busy looking at Ian for an answer.  
"I wouldn't mind coffee.", Ian said, "Are you sure Evan doesn't mind?", Ian added with a smirk. Ian knew all to well that Evan wasn't in any position to refuse without looking like a complete fool, his hands were tied.  
Amy turned to face Evan, "You don't mind do you?", she asked him.  
"No of course not!", Evan said a too fast so it came out like, "Nofcoseot".  
"What?", Amy asked confused. "I said I don't mind.", Evan said wearily.  
"That's great! Come on lets go Ian.", Amy said. She walked out of the room with Ian following.  
"What are you going to do?", Dan asked Evan.  
"Follow them.", Evan admitted. He grabbed his car keys and walked out of the room. Dan nodded his head in approval, he didn't want to leave his sister alone with a Cobra.  
"What about you Sinead?"  
"I think I'm going to sleep. Haven't got used to the time difference yet.", She said with a yawn.  
"Okay, I'm going to be playing video games if you need anything just shout. This Ninja master is at your service.", Dan said with a bow.  
Sinead giggled as she left the room. Then Dan realized he was alone with Natalie! He rushed towards the door… his escape.  
"Daniel about yesterday…", Natalie said standing in front of Dan and blocking his means of escape.  
"What?", Dan said annoyed. He didn't want to talk to Natalie. He quickly ducked behind her and walked towards the door.  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
Dan did I double-take, he wondered, "Did the Cobra just apologize?" "You just apologized!", he said surprised.  
"Yes Daniel I apologized. I'll do it again. I'm sorry Daniel! See I apologized.", Natalie said.  
"Why?", Dan asked slightly taken aback. He never imagined a Cobra would have feelings.  
"Because I was bitchy. It was a wrong thing to do. I don't know why I did it. Well actually I do…", Natalie trailed off into silence. Dan remained silent.  
Natalie took a deep breathe before continuing. "I was jealous Dan! I saw the way you looked at her with love, the way you had your hands around her… I miss it Dan. I miss you!", Natalie said with tears in her eyes. Dan looked at Natalie long and hard before giving in, his heart was truly moved. He looked down at the tiny girl with long wavy black hair front of him. Dan cupped Natalie's face in his hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "It's okay Natalie. I forgive you but I have a girlfriend now.", Dan said soothingly.  
"I know you do. I have a boyfriend too but I still miss you.", Natalie said moving closer to Dan she took a seductive sigh. Dan's boy instincts took over and he closed the space between them and pressed his lips roughly against Natalie's. Natalie quickly transferred herself from the chair onto Dan's lap, she missed the sense of being loved. She craved it and momentarily she didn't care who gave it to her as long as she got it. Dan's hands circled Natalie's waist, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Natalie let out a moan and started to unbutton Dan's shirt.  
"Oh, No!", Natalie said feeling a little out of breathe. She stood up and shook her head. "Nat… I'm sorry.", Dan said getting up. "No. I'm sorry. I didn't come here for this. I didn't want this. I'm sorry.", Natalie wailed in desperation before running out of the room. Dan followed her. "Wait Nat! Natalie!", he was so busy looking for Natalie that he didn't notice Stacy standing at the door.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry for not updating! I didn't even update over Christmas! Sorry! I feel so bad! I've just been soooo busy! (Lamest excuse in the book but I hope you understand!) Anyway I'm going to have my AMAZING readers wait just a bit longer! (I'm super cruel!) Monkey in the Middle will get a face-lift. I'll edit the chapters and post up chapter 5 soon. However, I need time! You ever so patient readers will need to wait! I'm sorry!**

**I realize I've been M.I.A so asking for more patience seems uncalled for. I know. I don't deserve it so I'm going to make a compromise… I'll do a companion story for Monkey in the Middle. It'll be called Monkey in the Middle Extras (Yup I'm super original). In this new fic I'll post extras that didn't make the cut, character profiles, flashbacks, contests and a lot of fun stuff. I'll be updating this fic daily… but only on one condition! Since it'll be a interactive fic I need readers to INTERACT! Okay?**

**Thank you for being amazing readers! Your patience will be rewarded!**

**Oh and…. You might want to add me to your author alerts so you'll know when Monkey in the Middle Extras is published.**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Candysweetstories**

**Here is a super Sneak-Peak preview of the one and only Monkey in the Middle Extras!**

**[This is a scene that happened between Ian and Natalie in chapter 3 before dinner. I didn't put it in the chapter because I realized people would feel uncomfortable with there 'close' relation. Let me know what you think]**

**Amy closed the door behind her after whispering a barely audible, "See you later Ian."**

**I sat there for awhile looking at the empty space where Amy was stood a second before. A certain memory flashed through my head .**

**She was lying on her bed. She snapped up as soon as she saw me.**

**"Ian, I expected you sooner, what was the hold-up?", she asked in a seductive tone.**

**I didn't say anything just arched my eyebrows.**

**She walked up to me up to me and put her arms around my neck and pressed herself onto my body. "My dear brother you are hopeless!", Natalie purred before placing a lingering kiss on my cheek**

**"Natalie is it desperation that has driven you to rid Dan of his girlfriend and flirt with your own brother?", I asked in amusement, this was a side to Natalie I hadn't seen in a while.**

**"I only rid Dan of his girlfriend because she was ugly and I flirt with you because your sexy."**

**"I'm sexy, huh?", I said wiggling my eyebrows. I'll never admit it but I liked it when Natalie flirted with me.**

**"Oh you don't even know the beginning of it!", she giggled before walking me over to her bed.**

**I sat on her bed and pulled her onto my lap. We sat silently for a while, both lost in deep thoughts before Natalie spoke up.**

**"Are you thinking about her?"**

**"Of course. I'm trying to find out how to win her back. It seems impossible! She won't even look me in the eye!", I sighed in desperation**

**"Maybe it's a good thing. You know- that she won't look you in the eye. That might mean she can't look at you without falling back in love with you…", Natalie said.**

**I thought about it for a while till Natalie let out a yawn and closed her eyes.**  
**"Maybe… Go to sleep love, I'll be here."**

**"Goodnight Ian.", Natalie replied resting her head on my chest.**

**That's when I saw her. I blinked rapidly trying to fight the flashback from taking over. But then suddenly I wasn't in New York and it wasn't Natalie curled up in my arms.**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**What do you think? Review! Oh yeah and 50 reviews that's crazy! OMG! Thank you! I love you readers I hope I can repay you soon! Keep it up!**

**Oh and look out for Monkey in the Middle Extras!**

* * *

**_Last Round:_**

**_1. Favorite Bad Guy in History? Black Beard (Does he count?)_**

**_2. Favorite color of eyes? Amber (Like Ian's)  
_**

**_3. The Wanted or One Direction? Who's the best? The Wanted! Duh! One Direction can't sing!_**

**_4. Hamilton or Jonah? Who would you date? Who do you think Amy would date? Jonah! (He's hot and talented) I think Amy and Hamilton would date becuase they are both kind of all-american._**

**_5. What branch do you belong to? Janus and Lucian!_**

**_This Round:_**

**_1. Fancy Dinner or Private moving Screening? _**

**_2. What colour do you wish your hair was?_**

**_3. Would you rather climb a mountain or learn how to surf?_**

**_4. Are you Girly or Tomboy-ish?_**

**_5. Vampires or Werewolves? Which would you date?_**

**_6. (For everyone who watches Vampire Diaries) Stefan, Damon or Klaus? Who is hotter!?_**

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW! FAVORITE AND ALERT!_**


End file.
